Mystery Girl
by Bandit Enigmatic
Summary: Sting is intrigued by a girl who wanders around at night. A quickly written oneshot.


Sting had been watching her lurk around at night, for quite sometime now.

She had a certain schedule, that Sting quickly picked up on. She would always hit the Cumberland Farms on South Main Street, buy a bottle of either Wild Cherry Pepsi or a seasonal flavor of Mountain Dew, and sometimes a Slim Jim. She would then walk to the local playground- sit on the swing and eat the Slim Jim, if she got one that day. If she didn't get a Slim Jim, she would simply sit on the swing for up to an hour. After she was done on the swing, she would take a walk down the street and go up a few blocks, and eventually stopping at a 24 hour laundromat. She would then go into the laundromat, grab a random fashion magazine, and sit and read it to it's entirety. After she was done reading the magazine, she would walk around the laundromat, and play a quick game of Ms. PacMan before heading back out on the dark city streets. She would then go into the 24 hour supermarket, and walk up and down every isle, twice. She would pocket a package of oyster crackers from the hot food section that had closed for the night. She would then make some casual conversation with the overnight cashier, and then leave as soon as the cashier got a customer, or the stock personnel got suspicious. She would leave with a smile and a pleasant "good bye", knowing she would be back at the same time tomorrow night. After she was done with the supermarket, she would walk a few miles, up to the nice, affluent area of town- the area in which Sting resided in. She looked around the nice stores that were closed for the night, with a slight twang of envy in her eye. Even a bakery warranted that look from her, perhaps all she wanted was a six dollar cupcake. She would stare at the shop windows, until she decided it was time to walk up to the residential part. She looked at all the houses and seemed to be in wishful thoughts.

And she would always stop across the street of his house, and stare for a little while. Sting would always lock eyes with her from outside his bedroom window. As soon as she noticed Sting was staring right back at her, she turned around and left- heading back the way she originally came from. Sting never minded her staring from across the street. It was becoming something he waited for, stayed awake for. He was intrigued by this woman. So much so, that one day, after she turned around to go back to where she came from, he hopped in his car and followed her- from a distance. He didn't want to frighten her.

He discovered that she was staying at some sleazy motel on the south side of town. The motel that she stayed in was notorious for drug busts and prostitution scandals. It wasn't a very safe, or glamorous place. And Sting seemed to be angered by this. It was a scary place.

Sting loved to drive his car up to the Cumberland Farms on South Main, just to see her start off her nightly routine. His new nightly routine would soon mimic her nightly routine. And he always made it to his house before she could. He loved making eye contact with her.

He was intrigued by her. And perhaps, she was intrigued by him.

But Sting was growing tired of playing cat and mouse with this girl. She seemed too shy to cross the street and knock on his door.

So he was going to try to lure her in.

Tonight, Sting made his way to the Cumberland Farms on South Main.

He shut off his car, and fixed his hair before he walked into the store. He looked around for a little while, and when he saw her walk up to the store's entrance, he made his way over to the Pepsi cooler, knowing that's where she would first approach.

Sting purposely stood in front of the Wild Cherry Pepsi and Mountain Dew Baja Blast. He stood there with a huge smirk on his face.

She entered the store, and pulled off her headphones. She threw them and her iPod in her pink tote bag, and made her way to the soda cooler.

She stood beside Sting for a little while, before she noticed who it was. She blushed a little, and awkwardly looked at her WCW Sting shirt, before blushing and turning away. She did not want Sting to think she was some sort of stalker. She felt really embarrassed- especially seeing how he made eye contact with her, every night, thru his bedroom window. She couldn't bare to face him.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Her heart stopped for a moment. She became tense and was ready to fight.

"Don't turn away." Sting states.

She breathed a sigh.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"What am I doing?" Sting repeats.

"Yeah, what are you doing?"

"The real question should be, what are you doing?" Sting asks.

"I'm at a store buying a soda." She replies, like it should be obvious.

"Buying a soda, huh?"

"Yeah. I like soda."

"I like soda too."

"Everyone should like soda." She laughs, still a bit creeped out about this whole ordeal.

"Now, seriously, what are you doing here? And why are you holding on to my shoulder?" She asks, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"I've seen you around."

She gulps.

"I promise, I'll stop going near your house. Just don't kill me or call the cops." She stated, and threw her hands up in the air- she really didn't want any trouble.

"But if you stop coming by my house, what would I have to look forward to every night?"

"I don't know, sleep? Adult Swim? Ordering Taco Bell right before they close?" She throws out random things.

"Those things don't bring me mystery."

"I'm really confused, and honestly a bit creeped out, right now." She admits.

"I really don't know how to say this without sounding like a creep." Sting sighs.

"Just say it." She shakes her head.

"I want to get to know you better. Spend sometime together."

"I've had enough of people's bullshit and lies in my life. And if my no good low life of an ex best friend put you up to this, I swear it's not going to end well for any of us." She seethes, feeling like this was just some cruel thing that her ex best friend concocted.

"I don't even know who your ex best friend is. I'm being serious here. I've seen you lurk around here. I seriously want to get to know you better. What do I have to do to prove that I'm not going to screw you over and make a fool of you?" Sting pleads.

She sighs.

"Fine. You win." She throws her hands up once more.

Sting smiles. "You're spending the night with me tonight."

"Fine." She shakes her head, and tries to hide a smile.


End file.
